


|untitled for now|

by Natalia_winter



Series: Kangst (Keith Angst, has no order) [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith and Pidge are probably great friends, Laith not Klance, M/M, Other, Soulmate AU, idk how to write, possible cursing, sad keith, selfharm, send help plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_winter/pseuds/Natalia_winter
Summary: Warnings: self-harm, abuseA simple soulmate au. The one where you get a portion or multiplied version of your soulmate’s injury and pain.





	1. Prologue

Lance had always hated his soulmate’s family, despite never meeting them. He would always wake up with bruises and cuts no matter what. He figured either someone beat up his soulmate everyday or his family did and to him, it sounded more plausible.  
When he told his mom, she said “well when you do find them, bring them here and we're going to love them so much, they’ll suffocate,” then she'd grin and kiss Lance’s nose.  
One day around October 20 when he was about 14, it all stopped. No more bruises, no more cuts, at least no new ones. Gave Lance a scare, he thought his soulmate was dead until a small, thin cut appeared on his wrist. He wasn't too fond of it but it gave him reassurance his soulmate was well and alive.  
A couple years later, when he was 17 and in the Garrison, he found himself going to bed crying as angry red slashes appeared on his wrists, dripping blood onto a brown towel. It would always happen, without fail, at least three times a week.  
Even when he went into space but he found it was slowly dying down and Lance was happy. Maybe it meant his soulmate was doing okay.


	2. The end possibly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: self-harm abuse are mentioned.   
> Cursing ahead, you have been warned

“Ughhhhh,” Lance whined as he limped back to his room after training. He had received a hit to his side from the gladiator and he already knew a bruise was forming.   
“Lance! You alright? That looked like a bad hit,” Pidge gave him a worried look as they passed.   
“Just hurts like a bitch,” he grinned. “Other than that I’m good,”   
When he reached his bedroom door, Lance looked over to Keith who was typing in the passcode for his room. He was holding his side with a grimace plastered on his lips and pain in his eyes.   
Lance’s hands flew to his side. It was the same spot. “Hey Keith,” the raven looked up and waved before silently walking into his room. Shrugging, he laid on his bed and yawned.  
Trying to fall asleep was difficult. Something deep down was gnawing at him as he rolled around on his bed. He felt a familiar stinging sensation on his wrist and he shot up. A small trickle of blood ran down his arm. Lance rolled out of his bed and ran the short distance to Keith’s room.  
“Keithy? I wanna talk about something, please? C’mon, I know you’re in there,” he reached over and typed in the emergency passcode. He walked in and went straight for the bathroom door, opening it hurriedly. Lance found him sitting on the floor, curled up, with a knife hanging loosely from his fingers.  
“Keithy, what’s wrong?” he mumbled, prying the knife away. The raven glanced up at him and immediately started bawling.   
“I-I don’t want to be your soulmate b-because you deserve better than me! I’m not smart I’m not kind-” Keith hiccuped and wiped his eyes. Lance knelt down next to him and pulled him into his arms.   
“No, I don’t think I’d want anyone else Keith. And you’re perfect just the way you are. You are smart, not as smart as Pidge but none of us can compete with them and sure you’re not an automatically kind person but you try and that’s not your fault,” Lance kissed his forehead and smiled softly. “Look-“ Lance then sniffled as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. “Well I guess that explains why I used to start crying randomly,” Keith laughed hollowly.   
“I’m sorry. I cried a lot when I was younger. I didn’t know it transferred to your soulmate. I didn’t even know I had… my Father always told me I was useless and that I had nobody, not even a soulmate,” Keith curled up against Lance’s chest and held his bloody arm to his chest. “I’m so sorry about all the cuts and bruises and pain-“  
“Shh. It’s alright,” the raven reached over and held Lance’s arm in his, tracing the scars he created.   
“No. I’m sorry, it’s not alright. I was selfish and naive. I believed everything my Father told me and let it get to me so I…” he pantomimed slashing his wrists with a finger. Lance untangled himself from his teammate’s grasp and stood up. He carefully picked Keith up and cradled him in his arms as he sat on the bed. “Hah, you’re cradling me in your arms,”  
“Yes, I am. Anothing bonding moment for us,” silence reigned as Lance hugged his soulmate tighter. “You tired?” Keith yawned in response and crawled from his arms into his blankets.   
“Get in, I’m cold,” Lance slipped in beside him and wrapped his arms around him.   
“Goodnight Keith,”  
“Goodnight. And thank you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I don’t know if I’m ending it here or not so for now it’ll be done. Also if there’s any mistakes let me know because it’s 4:33 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> So hey I need some help writing (aka writers block). Wanna send in a prompt (Voltron) or something and I’ll write it?


End file.
